


Претензия

by Poliksena_Shishkina



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poliksena_Shishkina/pseuds/Poliksena_Shishkina
Summary: В погоне за кредитами Первый Орден опирается на две древние традиции Империи: мошенничество со страховкой и фиктивные браки.





	Претензия

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129646) by [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath). 
  * A translation of [The Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129646) by [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath). 



Мечты Хакса разбились не во время крушения Старкиллера, а во время отпуска, в который его заставили уйти впоследствии. Хакс находил расслабление стрессирующим и бессмысленным. Он лично позаботился о том, чтобы оплачиваемые отпуска были доступны только в высших эшелонах Первого Ордена, где никто не захотел бы взять выходной, чтобы не оказаться мёртвым. Наказание Верховного Лидера за провал оказалось поистине жестоким. 

Он сидел у бассейна и просматривал рабочую электронную почту, когда получил счёт за ремонт консолей на _Финализаторе_. Несколько голостикеров лично доставил чрезвычайно расстроенный мужчина-зелтрон в униформе “Планеты Удовольствий Курорт и Спа”.

– Я очень извиняюсь, что пришлось прервать ваш отдых, Генерал, но здесь требуют подпись, подтверждающую получение, – сказал зелтрон.

Счёт был непомерным. “Картель Профессиональных Страховщиков” отказалась оплачивать одну позицию в отчёте на том основании, что ущерб был причинён персоной, не входящей в структуру Первого Ордена. Кайло Рена пометили как “независимый подрядчик, отклонить”. Конечно же.

Придётся решать проблему со счётом, но хотя бы длительный кошмар вынужденного отпуска закончится. Он решительно расписался на датападе и обдумал варианты. Картель Страховщиков ужасно жадные до денег. Только по этой причине они и согласились застраховать флот Первого Ордена. Хакс прикинул, кто из его подчинённых кажется наиболее искушённым в использовании формальностей. Фазма слишком благородна. Митака боится на него смотреть, а это многообещающе.

– Закажите мне аэротакси, – сказал Хакс зелтрону и поправил свой саронг. – Я должен покинуть планету как можно быстрее.

***

Его кабинет на _Финализаторе_ был таким, каким он его оставил: аккуратным. Особое удовольствие было в том, чтобы сидеть в своем кресле из салластанской кожи и понимать, что идеально освещён сзади. Митака вошёл с букетом цветов. По-видимому, он пережил крушение Старкиллера потому, что одним из первых покинул станцию. После гибели офицеров Первого Ордена Митаку за трусость (обозначенную в официальных документах как “экстренное толкование приказов”) наградили повышением по службе.

– Сэр, – сказал Митака, бережно укладывая букет на стол Хакса, – выжившие при крушении Старкиллера собрались вместе, чтобы выразить свои соболезнования. Мы также подписали открытку.

Открытка была из официальной серии поздравительных открыток Первого Ордена, разосланной всем сочувствующим сенаторам Новой Республики. Текст внутри гласил: “Старкиллер навсегда останется нашей любимой машиной смерти, но в следующий раз мы построим ещё больше”. Как минимум двадцать максимально аккуратных подписей равномерно заполнили открытку. Кто-то окунул маленькую лапку Миллисент в чернила и отпечатал её в центре. Готовый расплакаться, Хакс отложил открытку в сторону. 

– Спасибо, – ответил Хакс. – Передайте офицерам, что я ценю их преданность нашей цели. Теперь к делу. Из вашего личного дела я узнал, что вы происходите из древней бухгалтерской династии.

– Мои матери с гордостью управляли платёжными ведомостями и исками Империи, сэр.

Хакс обрисовал Митаке проблему, особенно подчеркнув, что если придётся оплатить ремонт из бюджета Финализатора на непредвиденные расходы, то бар для офицеров бесплатным уже не будет.

– Это довольно серьёзно, – сказал Митака, нервно хватаясь за горло, – но возможно у меня есть решение. Дарт Вейдер, сэр, обладал схожим пренебрежением к имуществу. Поскольку у него не было официальной Имперской должности, то в страховых выплатах регулярно отказывали. Но есть лазейка. Супруги офицеров по закону являются частью армии. 

– Но Лорд Вейлер не был женат.

– Наоборот, Лорд Вейдер был женат более шестидесяти раз. Для офицеров было обычным делом зарегистрировать брак с Вейдером в целях урегулирования вопросов со страховкой. Даже Гранд Мофф Таркин участвовал, сэр.

– Вы предлагаете кому-нибудь притвориться супругой Кайло Рена, капитан? Звучит как завязка романтической голокомедии.

Митака кивнул:

– Сэр, именно это я и предлагаю.

Как приятно было когда его и Рена разделяла холодная необъятность космоса. Однако, Хакс неоднократно убеждался, что все мирские победы недолговечны. 

– Предложение принято. Вы свободны, Капитан.

Пока Митака искусно удалялся, Хакс запросил аудиенции у Верховного Лидера. К изумлению Хакса ответ пришёл незамедлительно, хотя и характерно краткий.

_ПРЕДОСТАВЛЯЕТСЯ_.

***

Из-за ремонтных работ новую комнату для аудиенций со Сноуком разместили в кладовой. Хакс осторожно убрал лишние стулья из поля зрения прежде чем включить проектор. По причинам урезанного пространства Сноук теперь был ростом в два метра.

– Генерал.

– Верховный лидер. Картель Страховщиков отказывается оплачивать повреждения, нанесённые Реном Финализатору.

– Потому что он не офицер Первого Ордена. Я знаю.

Сноук наработал великолепное непроницаемое выражение лица. “Я знаю” могло означать, что он считает непредвиденные траты неважными. С другой стороны, “я знаю” могло означать, что Сноук уже приготовил затянутую в перчатку руку Кайло Рена к браку. Хакс решил быть оптимистом. 

– Согласно древней традиции я инициировал отправку Кайло Рена на _Финализатор_ для тщательной фальсификации документов о бракосочетании.

Нечто блеснуло в отдалённых глазах Сноука.

– Скоро иск о возмещении ущерба за базу Старкиллер отошлют в Картель Страховщиков. Его не должны отклонить, генерал. Несколько испорченных консолей ничто в сравнении с этим. Я высылаю Кайло Рена к вам. Используйте иск по _Финализатору_ чтобы отвлечь внимание от вашей реальной цели.

– И кто, Верховный Лидер, должен стать супругой Рена?

Уголок губ потянулся вверх, Сноук наклонился вперёд и сказал:

– Вы, генерал, единственный, кому я доверяю в этом вопросе. А теперь идите, ознакомьтесь с правилами Картели Страховщиков.

Только годы репрессий позволили Хаксу сохранить нейтральное выражение лица до того, как Сноук отключил голопроектор. Без взгляда Сноука Хакс позволил себе с отвращением нахмуриться. Хакс пытался убедить себя, что делал ради Первого Ордена вещи и похуже. Провёл ночь в трупе таунтауна во время ритуала посвящения в Академии. Даже без жалоб пережил выходные с сенатором Слизибаггано выслушивая его рассуждения о разведении нерфов и рыжих.

Притворяться супругом Кайло Рена без сомнения будет более унизительно, чем давиться кишками или отзываться на имя “Рыженький Горячие Губки”. Но Хакс верил в исполнение приказов. Даже таких жестоких.

Теперь в офицерском баре напитки бесплатные.

***

Рен прибыл через два дня. К облегчению Хакса, на нём была новая маска, которая выглядела в точности так же, как старая, за исключением следов от ударов. Он сошёл с шаттла в своей драматичной одежде, полностью разодранной углами его же личности.

– Надеюсь Сноук сообщил, зачем прислал тебя сюда? – сказал Хакс.

– Заплатить за ещё одно оружие с роковым и очевидным недостатком в дизайне, – ответил Рен, вторгаясь в личное пространство Хакса, – и пополнить офицерский бар Кореллианским бренди.

– Никому из нас бренди бы не понадобился, если бы ты не отвлекался так легко на отцеубийство. 

Кулаки сжались, Рен придвинулся еще ближе.

– Ну что ж, не будем терять времени… Дорогой.

Хакс поперхнулся желчью. Похоже на ночёвку в таунтауне. По крайней мере “дорогой” лучше, чем “Рыженький Горячие Губки”. Рен склонил голову, как будто слушал внутренний монолог Хакса.

– Не читай мои мысли, – сказал Хакс. – Это не просто приказ, это руководство к нашему взаимовыгодному сотрудничеству. Нам понадобиться восемь часов, чтобы добраться до Картели Страховщиков. Восемь часов, которые я собираюсь провести максимально профессионально.

– Ты уже сомневаешься насчет этого.

Хакс позволил себе одну короткую, удовлетворяющую гримасу отвращения прежде чем развернулся и промаршировал к их транспорту. Рену пришлось последовать за ним. Маленькая, но убедительная победа.

***

Штаб-квартира Картели Страховщиков располагалась на четырёх лунах. Насколько понимал Хакс, идея расползтись на четыре луны вместо того, чтобы просто колонизировать пригодную для жизни планету под ними, позволяла загонять клиентов между ними так, чтобы они сдались. Хакс мечтал о такой же опции. Назначенный Первому Порядку страховой агент хатт по имени Порбо, конечно же, находился на самой дальней луне с наиболее эксцентричной орбитой.

На протяжении всего сурового испытания (как будто они живут не в межзвёздном сообществе, где все дела могут и должны решаться через ГолоНет) Рен хранил подозрительное спокойствие.

– Ты под кайфом? – Спросил Хакс.

– Скучно.

– Какая роскошь.

Они застали Порбо за обедом. Только когда Хакс и Рен приблизились настолько, что их стало сложно игнорировать, Порбо неуклюже отложил бутерброд со стейком нерфа и установил вяленький зрительный контакт.

– Джентльмены, – сказал Порбо на основном галактическом, жестикулируя маленькой рукой, – присаживайтесь. Вообще-то я не должен был принимать вас, но представители Мандолиранского МандаМОРеал Кейтеринга отменили встречу по причине внезапной смерти.

Мандолиранский МандаМОРеал Кейтеринг с энтузиазмом обстреляла эскадрилья TIE-Истребителей. 

– Какая трагедия, – ответил Хакс. – Я слышал, они сражались до последнего шеф-повара.

– Стажёр выжил, – сказал Порбо, облизнув губы и начав печатать, – но, как вы знаете, это неоплачиваемая должность. Дайте угадаю, вы здесь для того, чтобы уговорить Картель Страховщиков оплатить ущерб, потому что Кайло Рен всё это время был женат на офицере Первого Порядка?

Мысленно проклиная всё, Хакс улыбнулся и положил руку Рену на колено.

– Он мой муж. Мы должны были держать наш брак в секрете из-за проблем дорогого Кайло с его семьёй.

Невозмутимый Порбо моргнул пару раз.

– Какого цвета глаза у вашего мужа, генерал?

– Карего, – без сомнений ответил Хакс. Это самый распространённый цвет в человеческой популяции, а взгляд на лицо Рена ничем ему не поможет.

– Какое первое имя у вашего мужа? – прокряхтел Порбо Рену.

Хакс старался думать как можно громче . Рен хранил неподвижность, даже не двигал коленом, в которое вцепился Хакс. После долгого молчания Рен ответил:

– Армитейдж.

– Вы знали, – спросил Порбо бросая взгляд на покинутый бутерброд, – что Дарт Вейдер был женат более шестидесяти раз?

– Понятия не имел, – ответил Хакс, пока Рен выдавал странный шум через вокодер.

– Это своего рода мошенничество, которое имперцы проворачивали женясь на Вейдере. Вы не женаты, генерал. Я понаблюдал за вами. Вам тридцать четыре и у вас было только три серьёзных романа, ни один из которых не длился дольше, чем отношения с вашей кошкой. 

– Что насчёт меня? – Спросил Кайло убийственным тоном.

Порбо с трудом сложил руки на груди.

– Девственник, – произнёс он.

Рен вскочил на ноги и сорвал маску. Хакс, убеждённый, что Рен собирается игнорировать возможности Силы и разорвёт горло Порбо зубами, уже приготовился к отступлению. Рен ударил шлемом по столу Порбо так, что заколыхался стейк из нерфа, а затем схватил Хакса за плечи. На мгновение они встретились взглядами (глаза у Рена определённо карие, Хакс обрадовался, что был прав) и Рен поцеловал его. Не вполне по-служебному, ведь он задействовал язык. Не вполне по-девственному, хотя Хакс и оценил его навыки где-то между Гёрлфренд Номер Два и Бойфрендом Номер Один. Как только Хакс начал получать удовольствие от того, как его прижимал этот угрюмый человек-ворнскр, Рен отпустил его.

У Хакса уже очень-очень давно ни с кем не было секса.

Порбо сделал несколько быстрых заметок на своём датападе. 

– Зрачки полностью расширились, – пробормотал Порбо, вглядываясь в Хакса и Рена. Хакс незаметно, как он надеялся, поправил брюки. – Румянец. Опухшие от поцелуя губы. Тяжёлое дыхание, признаки эрекции. 

Пока Хакс не осмеливался проверить как именно выглядят “опухшие от поцелуя губы”, Порбо методично поднял свой бутерброд и небрежно откусил от него.

– Ладно. Может быть вы и женаты, – сказал Порбо, продолжая жевать стейк из нерфа, – и вы хотя бы не посылаете друг друга, как Вейдер и Таркин в каждое посещение. Возможно. Я требую, чтобы Кайло Рен прошёл наш сертифицированный курс по управлению гневом.

Пока Хакс с ужасом наблюдал, как Порбо медленно, широко открывая рот, пережёвывает стейк, хатт вытащил флимсипласт и оставил на нём жирный отпечаток своей руки.

– Это ваше одобренное прошение, – сказал Порбо, подталкивая его Хаксу. – Отвезите на Луну-Бета.

– Вы даёте мне настоящий, _физический_ флимси? Не можете использовать ГолоНет? – Сорвался Хакс.

– Могу забрать, – ответил Порбо.

– Выбора у нас нет, – Хакс схватил флимси и развернулся. – Пойдём, Кайло, дорогой.

– Милый, – прорычал Рен, – тебе стоило сказать мне своё первое имя до того, как мы сюда пришли.

Хакс быстро шагал к межлунному шаттлу, но Рен не отставал и подошёл слишком близко. Маску он всё ещё не надел. Как ему вообще удаётся держать волосы такими красивыми, если он всё время носит эту штуку? Хакс был невероятно разочарован в самом себе и своём отвратительном вкусе на мужчин. Хуже всего было то, что оральное безрассудство Рена фактически разрешило их проблему.

– Для тебя, – ответил Хакс, – моё первое имя - Генерал.

***

Транспортировка флимси к нужной персоне заняла восемь часов. Наверное, такое большое количество хаттов стали заниматься преступной деятельностью потому, что их законный бизнес сконструирован так, чтобы пытать каждого вовлеченного в него на любом уровне. Издёрганная твиличка, которой необходимо было вручить претензию по _Финализатору_ , непрерывно курила сигареты и просматривала в браузере вакансии. Хакс почуял возможность.

– Пытаетесь сбежать с этой луны? – Спросил Хакс.

– Конечно пытаюсь, – ответила она и елейно прищёлкнула лекку. – Предлагаете мне работу, генерал? Я не особо хорошая танцовщица, если вы планируете напялить на меня какой-нибудь чувственный бандаж и запихнуть меня в бэк-вокал.

Рен почти не сутулился, наверняка наблюдал из-под своей маски. Твиличка что-то знала.

– Мой адъютант недавно испарился, а я совсем не люблю танцы. Мне неудобно наблюдать, – сказал Хакс. – Однако есть некоторые проблемы с бюджетом. Найм неосновного персонала приостановлен до тех пор, пока не одобрят претензию по страховке за Старкиллер .

Она задумчиво затянулась сигаретой.

– Я просто рассылаю флимси. Если бы вы хотели ускорить решение по иску… Это значит, вам надо получить отпечаток руки старшего акционера. Сегодня здесь только один из них: Хатт Бурпалл. Он никогда не подпишет этот иск, это позорно. Это оставит Картель Страховщиков без прибыли на два финансовых года. – Твиличка перешла на шёпот, – Как сильно вам нужны выплаты?

– Больше всего на свете, – ответил Хакс.

– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Встретимся через три часа на подуровне С на Луне-Альфа, под кантиной. Я рассчитываю получить хорошую работу за это, сэр. С оплачиваемым отпуском, я знаю, вы в Первом Ордене такое ненавидите.

– Хорошо, – солгал Хакс.

– Меня зовут Гаррота Терза. Скажите обо мне в бухгалтерии.

Терза нажала кнопку на своём столе, дюрастиливый экран опустился и заблокировал окно обслуживания. Хакс мысленно назначил её на должность, не требующую работы с людьми.

Занятость с флимси блаженно и полностью освободила разум Хакса от мыслей о Рене, но теперь ему нужно узнать, насколько тот будет полезен в косюмированно-бластерном спектакле, которые они собираются устроить.

– Мы можем ей доверять? – Спросил Хакс.

Рен кивнул.

– Она переполнена реальным гневом. Вся артель близка к Тёмной стороне.

– Тем не менее ситхи никогда не продавали страховки. Слишком много страсти, да?

– Ситхам не нужны страховки. – Пришла очередь Рена резко разворачиваться и удаляться. – Мы опоздаем на шаттл к Луне-Альфа.

***

Подуровень С был таким же влажным, как Хатта: система климат-контроля была настроена для удобства Бурпалла и никого другого. Хакс расстегнул воротник и заткнул перчатки за пояс. Рен должно быть сварился.

– Можешь снять свой шлем. Здесь ужасно жарко.

– Не буду. Я в порядке. Тут внутри система охлаждения.

Твиличка явилась с опозданием в двадцать минут и принесла мешок.

– Пришлось купить бикини, – сказала она, – и оно слишком маленькое для меня. К счастью, у хаттов плохое зрение, а любимая танцовщица Бурпалла рыжая.

Хакс задался вопросом, насколько сильно он верит в идеалы Первого Ордена.

– Мне придётся надеть бикини, чтобы приблизиться к Бурпаллу.

– Острое стратегическое мышление Генерала Хакса не может не удивлять, – сделал замечание Рен, пока Терза с примирительной гримасой сочувствия вручала Хаксу металлическое бикини. Очень маленькое.

– Бурпалл спит, – сказала Терза. – Флимси с иском лежит где-то рядом. Всё, что вам нужно сделать – это прижать его руку к той части флимси, которая предназначена для положительного ответа. Я принесла карту вентиляционной системы луны. Здесь помечен путь, по которому вы попадёте в хранилище. Когда флимси окажется там, Картель Страховщиков не сможет избежать выплат по Старкиллеру.

– Спасибо. Что-нибудь ещё?

– Кроме той работы, которую ты мне пообещал? – Терза вытащила со дна сумки два бледных куска мяса. – Только эти Эндорианские куриные отбивные. На случай, если Бурпалл начнёт руки распускать.

Из вокодера Рена вырвалось фырканье.

– Понятно, – сказал Хакс. – Можете идти.

Скорость, с которой Терза удалилась, была её самой лучшей рекомендацией. К сожалению, Рен всё ещё был рядом и должен был оставаться рядом на протяжении всей бикини-операции.

– Пойдёшь со мной в вентиляцию. Когда меня начнёт жрать перевозбудившийся хатт, я хочу, чтобы рядом был кто-то с лазерным мечом, чтобы прирезать меня.

– Я думал, ты предпочтёшь избежать позора.

– Ничего, – на самом деле, это было довольно неловко, но Хакс не хотел этого признавать. – Я играл принцессу Лею в спектакле “Ошибочное возвращение джедая” на выпускном в Академии. В последний год раздельного обучения.

Плечи Рена дрогнули. Не имея терпения ещё и на чувства Рена, Хакс разделся до трусов, украшенных эмблемой Первого Ордена. Он сложил свою форму в мешок, который они собирались взять с собой в вентиляцию. Теперь в комнате стало слишком холодно и Хакс заскучал по жаркому свету софитов на сцене своей короткой сценической карьеры пока залазил в бикини. Последним движением он закатал своё бельё под бикини. Довольно терпимо.

– Помоги мне застегнуть сзади, – сказал Хакс. Рен сделал, что ему велели, без единой усмешки, а это приятно. – Теперь отбивные. Фу, они тёплые.

– Предпочёл бы холодные? – Наконец-то отозвался сзади Рен.

Хакс поправил отбивные.

– Ощущения отвратительные.

– Ты положил сырые отбивные себе в лифчик. Конечно, ощущения отвратительные.

– Мне можно жаловаться на эту ситуацию. Это ты тут физически подходишь под это задание, так что если бы жизнь была справедлива, то ты лапал бы спящего хатта с наполовину вываливающейся из трусов задницей.

Маска давала Рену преимущество, потому что Хаксу нужно было сохранять невозмутимый вид в то время как Рен мог закатывать глаза сколько угодно, а Хакс даже никогда бы не узнал об этом.

– Помочь тебе залезть в вентиляцию? – просил Рен кивнув на отверстие в потолке.

– Да, – обиделся Хакс. – Помоги.

Невероятно, но вентиляционные ходы оказались довольно просторными. Раса людей - одна из самых мелких форм жизни среди тех, кого нанимает Артель Страховщиков, и у хаттов, возможно, были уборщики других рас. Рену не хватило места, чтобы двигаться рядом с ним, поэтому он наблюдал за Хаксовым позором сзади. Хакс надеялся, что это его беспоколо.

Карта привела их прямо в спальню Бурпалла. Хат Бурпалл лежал, прихрапывая, посреди широкого ассортимента костей и открытых пакетов с закусками. Бикини, похожее на то, что было на Хаксе, брошено посередине. Похоже, кроме Бурпалла никого в комнате не было. Рен осторожно спустил Хакса из вентиляционного люка. Флимси лежал совсем рядом с Бурпаллом, совершенно без присмотра на столике, обитом кожей ранкора. Хакс двинулся к нему медленно, на цыпочках, как можно тише. Взял флимси и сунул его под руку спящего Бурпалла. Отпечаток руки хатта остался на подтверждающей стороне, что заставило Хакса пустить слюну при мысли о Старкиллере-2. Это было так легко, можно было это сделать и в своей форме.

Когда Хакс уже почти выскользнул обратно, он почувствовал, как Бурпалл потянул его назад, ухватившись рукой за нижнюю часть бикини. Хакс удержался от проклятия и понадеялся на то, что все люди для хаттов на одно лицо. Запаха Бурпалла хватило бы на то, чтобы его вырвало прямо на куриные отбивные. Бурпалл сказал что-то по-хаттски и лизнул Хакса в лицо.

Рен вместо того, чтобы прийти на помощь Хаксу, всё ещё оставался в вентиляции, повиснув вниз головой так, чтобы разговаривать с Бурпаллом на хаттском. Хакс сосредоточился на том, чтобы удерживать флимси подальше от языка Бурпалла и не выйти из роли “взволнованной, нечистой на руку танцовщицы, которая не хочет, чтобы её облизывали”.

– Что бы ты там ни делал, это не работает! Сделай что-нибудь получше! – Прокричал Хакс.

Рен остановил свой поток хаттского, чтобы ответить:

– Невероятно трудно использовать Силу на хаттах!

– Тогда используй световой меч! Он хорош для любых форм жизни!

Маска с грохотом упала на пол. Рен уставился на Бурпалла самым пристальным в своей жизни взглядом выглядывая из-под падающих на лицо волос, и ещё усиленнее заговорил на хаттском.

Бурпалл уснул. Хакс, покрытый слюной и возможно другими ужасными телесными хаттскими соками, отшатнулся от него. Посмотрел на Рена.

– Не разговаривай со мной об этом, – сказал Хакс.

– Ни у кого раньше не получалось убедить Хатта при помощи Силы, – сказал Рен так, будто Хаксу было не всё равно. – Я думал, что хаттского будет достаточно, но нужен ещё и зрительный контакт.

– Поздравляю, можешь записать об этом голокрон. Мне так противно, что, думаю, могу и умереть, и мои отбивные вываливаются.

Опьяненный собственным мастерством в Силе, Рен с её же помощью запихнул Хакса обратно в вентиляцию, приложив в процессе головой об потолок. Хакс едва заметил боль от удара, так торопился забраться на Рена и стянуть с него одежду. Ему удалось снять его плащ и некоторое время он провёл в полном блаженстве, обтирая с его помощью хаттскую слюну. Рен издавал рвотные звуки, как будто зловоние в вентиляции могло сравниться с тем, что пережил Хакс. Хакс отбросил плащ когда посчитал себя достаточно чистым.

И тут новая мысль пришла ему в голову.

– Прежде чем мы двинемся у меня есть один вопрос. Твоя эрекция - это благодаря бикини или вопреки?

Рен потёр глаза и уставился в потолок, будто советуясь с высшими силами.

– Вопреки. Что насчёт тебя?

– Очень неудобно в бикини.

Хакс дал Рену время, достаточное, чтобы понять двусмысленность, а когда ничего не произошло, он переполз через Рена и направился к хранилищу. Хакс собирался мастурбировать как только доберётся до душа до тех пор, пока желание подкатить к Кайло Рену не смоется в канализацию, где ему и место. В любом случае заниматься сексом в вентиляционной системе было бы полной тупостью.

– Я не девственник, – сказал Рен где-то рядом с задней частью Хакса.

– Очень нужно сейчас об этом разговаривать, Рен?

– Да, потому что я могу читать твои мысли.

Дискуссию о сексуальном мастерстве Рена отложили, потому что приползли прямо к хранилищу. Когда они заглянули внутрь через решётку, то оказалось, что там кто-то был. Хатт, который выглядел очень похоже на Порбо, смотрел в ГолоНете фильм. Он жевал ещё один бутерброд и рыдал, наблюдая за тем, как смеющийся ситх вырезал десяток хаттов. Это Порбо, решил Хакс.

– Не хочешь повторить свой трюк? – Прошептал Хакс.

– Порбо мне уже не доверяет.

– Не будет же он торчать здесь вечно. Можем и подождать.

Когда хатов уже почти вырезали, зазвучала музыка. Рен изогнулся рядом с Хаксом, чтобы посмотреть кино.

– Не помню, чтобы нам рассказывали про эту бойню, – сказал Хакс. – Удивляюсь, что при Империи такое было.

Пожав плечами Рен опроверг хаттову историю. Двое хаттов сбежали и спрятались в пещере, издавая рыдания высокой тональности. Хакс затосковал по тихому вечеру с кошкой, достаточным количеством писем и бесплатным бренди, вместо прослушивания тихого плача Порбо. Непонятно почему, но член Рена снова ткнулся в ногу Хакса.

– Серьезно? Там внизу рыдают три хатта.

– Тебя это действительно беспокоит, Генерал?

Хакс сравнил неловкость от наблюдения за рыданиями хатта и от чрезвычайно глупого полового акта в вентиляционной шахте. Впрочем, он не дослужился бы до своего звания, если бы избегал рисков и сложных решений.

***

_Всем в Артели Страховщиков, кого это может заинтересовать:_

_Я, Порбо Страховой Агент, делаю официальное уведомление сроком за две недели. Ниже перечислены несколько причин, по которым я больше не верю в работу Картели Страховщиков_

_\- Мы не особо хорошо делаем свою работу. Мы отказываем в обоснованных претензиях и оплачиваем полную брехню лишь на том основании, что заверенный отпечатком иск оказывается в хранилище._

_\- Я работаю в Картели Страховщиков уже двести лет, но до сих пор не получил оплачиваемого отпуска._

_\- Двое людей-мужчин выпали из вентиляции и приземлились на меня, пока участвовали в половом акте. Вы видели людские гениталии? Они отвратительны. Затем один из них, тот, что был в бикини танцовщиц, кричал мне, что это доказывает то, что они женаты, пока другой использовал Силу, чтобы запихнуть флимси в хранилище. Вот почему я не виноват в том, что претензию по Старкиллеру оплатили._

_\- Моя единственная подруга, Гаррота Терза, получила работу в другой организации и теперь наслаждается тремя неделями оплачиваемого отпуска. Она продолжает присылать мне голоснапы зелтронских коктейлей, которые пьёт._

_Я собираюсь свершить личную месть и присоединиться к Сопротивлению. Передайте моему каджидику, что я люблю их.  
_


End file.
